Flores
by Ladywithmoustache
Summary: ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía llevarle flores a Hinata? Que no sabían que ella era de él. Hinata era suya y que ella no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto.


_Hola a todos y todas. Vengo con un oneshot que para serles sincera no me gustó en absoluto. Empezó como una buena idea pero no dí tanto como quería. Pero igual una amiga lo leyó y le gustó es por ella que lo publico. Díganme ustedes que piensan y acepto todos los tomatazos que quieran. Pero ojo sin insultar ¿va?_

_Disclaimer: personajes de M. Kishimoto, a quien le rezo cada noche pidiéndole NaruHina._

_La historia es mía y si quieren publicarla y/o adaptarla deben pedirme permiso (aunque diré que sí) igual pidan permiso, por review si quieren._

_Con cariño, Cherryrrehc._

Y él estaba ahí mirando como un estúpido el ramo de flores en sus manos. Se sentía estúpido. Había peleado contra Pain, eso era cierto; había derrotado a Madara Uchiha, eso también era cierto; había traído al terco de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, sí, todo aquello era verdadero. Pero ahora… ahora no sabía qué jutsu hacer, o qué estrategia usar. Él no era un genio, nunca se consideró uno y dado que los genios que conocía, llámense Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru, eran unos amargados o un flojo pensó que ser un genio tal vez no era tan genial.

- Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes – Camina – se reprochó a sí mismo por estar estancado en aquella puerta. No olvidaba porqué estaba ahí.

_Aquella mañana Konoha despertó particularmente tranquila, parecía que todos ese día hubieran decidido quedarse en casa y no hacer absolutamente nada. Y él, incapaz de quedarse quieto salió temprano a dar un paseo. Él clima pintaba bien, fresco y soleado, tal como él lo disfrutaba._

_De pronto se empezó a sentir aburrido. ¿Dónde demonios estaba todo el mundo? De repente a lo lejos divisó a Kiba, saliendo de la tiendo de caramelos con una caja de bombones de chocolate de muy buena marca, casualidad una que él disfrutaba mucho, Naruto lo miró curioso, ¿qué se traía entre manos el Inuzuka? Iría ya mismo a averiguarlo. Caminó hasta que un detalle lo hizo detenerse, Akamaru el gran can, había ladrado y su dueño se giró._

_- ¡Demonios casi lo olvido! – Kiba gritó y entró de nuevo en el recinto para salir con un ramo de flores en sus manos. _

_Aquello lo dejó en shock, era su imaginación o el Inuzuka estaba en algún plan romántico. Su mirada brilló al tener un motivo para molestarlo, le agradaba el chico pero… nunca se puede desperdiciar una oportunidad de molestar a alguien._

_- ¡Kiba! – gritó Naruto levantando la mano y saludándole._

_- Oh, Naruto – dijo el aludido viendo quién era - ¿Qué tal todo? –_

_Naruto sonrió – Nada extraño que contar – Naruto lo miró para fingir que recién notaba que en una mano traía una caja de bombones y en la otra un ramo de rosas blancas. Sonrió zorrunamente mientras el Inuzuka levantaba una ceja confundido - ¿Y… vas a una cita? –_

_El Inuzuka se mostró fastidiado y le pasó al lado sin decir nada, tenía prisa._

_- Quien lo diría, Kiba Inuzuka llevando flores y chocolates – dijo Naruto asegurándose de que él lo escuchaba, y funcionó puesto que el Inuzuka muy enojado se giró._

_- ¡Son para Hinata! – Akamaru ladró y de nuevo emprendió su camino._

_El Uzumaki quedó estancado en su puesto, como si de la nada sus pies estuvieran en arena movediza, con la boca abierta mirando la espalda del Inuzuka alejándose de ahí._

"_Son para Hinata… para Hinata… para Hinata" aquella voz se repetía en su mente como un eco._

_De repente la rabia lo invadió ¡¿Por qué ese perro le estaba llevando flores y chocolates a Hinata? Pero… ¿por qué le enojaba saber aquello? Finalmente con un bufido y ahora de mal humor empezó a caminar sin rumbo._

_Llegó al parque, frente a la floristería Yamanaka, evitó ver las rosas blancas porque sabía que recordaría al idiota Inuzuka y no quería, ignoraba el por qué. Y entonces del local en que Ino trabajaba salió el genio Hyuga, Neji. Y este traía en su mano no uno sino dos ramos de flores, empezó a caminar hacia donde el rubio estaba._

_Rosas rojas. A diferencia del Inuzuka. Lo miró preguntándose mentalmente para quién serían, la respuesta más obvia fue "Tenten" y dado que el genio era una persona muy divertida de molestar cuando se trataba de su novia le habló._

_- ¿Aniversario ya Neji? – el genio se detuvo con mala cara._

_- No son para ella – dijo. Naruto abrió los ojos._

_- ¿A no? – _

_- Son para Hinata-sama – Naruto lo miró._

_- ¿Cómo para Hinata? – pronto se tranquilizó, ellos eran primos, nada más, y Neji estaba con Tenten._

_- Debo irme, llegaré tarde – dijo el genio._

_- ¡Espera! – gritó el rubio - ¿Y Tenten? –_

_- Debe estar con Hinata-sama – Naruto rápidamente imagino lo peor… ¿acaso Neji estaba con las dos y ellas estaban de acuerdo? Después de todo él llevaba dos ramos, uno para cada chica ¿o no?_

_- Es decir que… Tenten acepta la relación de ustedes – susurró._

_El genio exasperado rodó los ojos – Debo irme, están esperándome –_

_Naruto se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, para cuando Neji ya llevaba varios metros lejos grito con fuerza - ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Neji Hyuga! – gracias a Kami él no lo escucho._

_Entonces… ya dos personas le llevaban flores a la Hyuga. Su día tranquilo ahora no lo era tanto. Pero… por qué le interesaba los detalles que le daban o no a la Hyuga._

_De repente cuando iba a Ichiraku por una ración de ramen vio a su amigo casi hermano Uchiha Sasuke caminando… con un puto ramo de flores en la mano._

_- "No puede ser cierto" – pensó mientras le veía incrédulo. Y es que no era para menos, ¿Sasuke Uchiha con flores? Más a menudo se veía el rostro descubierto de Kakashi. _

_Corrió hacia él, el azabache lo miró y levantó la ceja - ¿Qué? – tan dulce como siempre._

_- Tu… flores… - habló él._

_Sasuke levantó la ceja y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose - ¿En serio me detienes para esto? – _

_- Oh vamos, es la gran cosa – vio el ramo y reconoció que eran claveles._

_- Son para la Hyuga, adiós – Naruto cayó de espaldas. Ya todo estaba demasiado raro, ahora si estaba demasiado raro._

_Miró el calendario no era el cumpleaños de Hinata, tampoco estaba enterado de alguna cosa importante que estuviera relacionado con ella. Lo único que sabía era que tres chicos sospechosos le habían llevado flores._

_El primero: su mejor amigo, no era difícil sospechar de él. Pues… pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, la conocía hace años, cómo no era posible que gustara de la Hyuga._

_El segundo: su primo, aunque sea enfermo… viven en la misma casa, y ciertamente puede haber atracción._

_El tercero: Sasuke, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué sospechar de Sasuke? A no ser de su sed de poder… Abrió los ojos – Maldito bastardo – Ese tonto quería a la Hyuga para procrear y tener una descendencia con un kekkei genkai superior._

_Entonces… de nuevo se preguntó… ¿a él qué le importaba Hinata y su jardín andante? Si Hinata era bella, hermosa de hecho. Era fuerte, era amable, era tímida, era adorable, era… maldita sea. La Hyuga le gustaba. Lo notó así de rápido. Recordó la batalla con Pain, la respuesta que él nunca le dio y luego… miserable, así se sintió. Pero… volviendo al tema, la furia en su interior ¿qué era? Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto lo serio es que tenía que hablar con ella, ya mismo._

_Pero cuando se levantó del suelo, pensó… todos llevaron flores y él no iba a ir con las manos vacías._

_- Floristeria Yamanaka allá voy – grito y salió corriendo._

_Cuando entró una sonriente Ino lo saludó – Hola, Naruto –_

_- Ino – dijo él luego puso sus manos sobre el mostrador – Flores, para una chica, ahora – habló con rapidez._

_Ino parpadeó un par de veces, al ver el afán del rubio reaccionó – Con que una chica, eh. ¿y qué quieres decirle? –_

_- ¿Decirle? – preguntó confuso el rubio._

_- Claro – dijo ella levantando el dedo índice para explicar con aires de experta – Cada flor tiene un mensaje diferente –_

_Naruto la miró y de repente quiso saber - ¿Qué significa la rosa blanca? –_

_Ino parpadeó por la súbita pregunta – ¿Rosa blanca? – Naruto asintió – Claro, padre me dijo que significa pureza y encanto, y cuando un chico las regala te dice que es digno de tu amor –_

_Naruto tragó saliva… Maldito Kiba – Y… ¿la rosa roja? –_

_Ino sonrió – Significa pasión, deseo y amor por supuesto –_

_Naruto se agarró el pecho… Maldito Neji – Y… ¿los claveles? –_

_Ino tomó uno – Los claveles – suspiró como romántica empedernida – Son el símbolo del matrimonio –_

_- ¿QUÉ? – gritó Naruto en pánico. A la mierda Kiba y Neji, Sasuke era quien iba a morir._

_Ino miraba confusa como el rubio se agarraba los cabellos. De repente recordó que precisamente esas flores habían sido vendidas por Kiba, Neji y Sasuke, para Hinata. De repente lo entendió todo._

_- Naruto Uzumaki… - el aludido la miró – No puede ser ¡estás celoso! – gritó Ino señalándolo con el dedo._

_Naruto desencajó la cara… Si, era eso, eran celos. Estaba celoso. Y después de todo, por qué no estarlo. Esos imbéciles se atrevieron a llevarle flores a su Hinata, sí, porque ella era suya, que ella aún no lo supiera no lo hacía menos cierto._

_Ino no esperó respuesta y empezó a armar un ramo a la velocidad de la luz – Listo – se lo entregó – Ve por ella Naruto – la animó._

_Después de preguntarle a Ino el significado de las flores que él llevaba él solo agarró el ramo y corrió como nunca después de gritarle un – Gracias Ino, de veras –_

Y entonces así era como había terminado él en esta situación. Frente a la mansión Hyuga con una ramo de flores en las manos.

Finalmente reunió todo el valor y entró. Lo guiaron hasta un pequeño jardín donde se supone la Hyuga estaría descansando, de qué no sabía, pero en efecto ahí estaba bebiendo té.

- Hinata – la aludida casi se atraganta al escuchar esa voz.

- Naruto-kun –

Naruto sonrió y siendo inexperto solo pudo estirar la mano con el ramo en ella.

- Son para ti – dijo evitando todo contacto visual.

La Hyuga se sonrojó – Gra… gracias –

El silencio se apodero de todo allí.

- ¿Quieres… quieres té? – preguntó ella tímida.

Naruto sonrió y se sentó a su lado asintiendo con la cabeza.

La Hyuga le sirvió una taza y a ella otra.

- Hinata – é habló y ella le miró indicándole que escuchaba - ¿Has recibido muchas flores hoy? –

Hinata se veía confundida.

- Es que… Kiba, Neji, Sasuke –

Hinata se sonrojó… ¿acaso Naruto le estaba demostrando celos? Pero… y si estaba molesto con ella.

- No para mí –

Naruto la miró confundido.

- Kiba-kun, Neji-niisan y Sasuke-kun han traído las flores para la boda de Temari-san y Shikamaru-kun, Ino-chan no podía hacer tanto y decidí ayudar con Tenten-san – explicó ella.

Naruto se sintió tan estúpido. Es decir… entonces él había querido matar a esos tres por el flojo de Shikamaru. Pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir alivio, Hinata no estaba con nadie más. Al menos no ahora. Pero el no daría oportunidad para que alguien se le acercara. Solo él podía.

De nuevo el silencio se impuso.

- Oye Hinata – habló él. Ella lo miró - ¿Puedes prometerme algo? – ella asintió – No recibirás flores de nadie más, solo las que yo te regale –

La Hyuga se sonrojó tanto que bien pudo ser vista desde el espacio. Pero después de asimilarlo asintió.

- ¿Sabes el significado de las flores? –

Hinata lo miró – Se unas pocas, pero no estas –

Naruto sonrió – Te lo diré… son rosas amarillas, significan felicidad, significan que me importas, que quiero que me recuerdes… y… significa que sentía celos –

Hinata se sonrojó de nuevo y tímidamente le tomo la mano al chico quien sorprendido se acercó más a ella. Ella saco una rosa del ramo y se la entregó tímidamente.

- Una rosa amarilla se da cuando quieres darle la bienvenida a alguien, y yo quiero darte la bienvenida a mi vida –

Naruto sonrió y abrazó a la Hyuga. Las flores… vaya mensajeras. Vaya enredo. Vaya suerte. Pero… de algo estaba seguro, por la Hyuga podría dejar al mundo ninja sin jardines, así todas las flores serian solo para ella, su propia flor.


End file.
